


Listen With Your Heart

by MsMKT86



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Racism, Rescue, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Hank Lawson was uncomplicated, easy. When two strangers enter Colorado Springs and terrorize the women, Hank realizes he only cares about how they're treating one, Grace. When Grace is kidnapped Hank volunteers for the rescue mission. While in the woods he learns that when you listen with your heart you might get everything you never knew you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my very first Dr. Quinn fanfic. I started watching that show again with my mom on INSP. I ship so many combinations of people on there but this is the pairing that has my heart.
> 
> I had to take a few liberties. Grace's Cafe on the show, the kitchen is outdoors, mine is indoors; it just worked out better for me. I'm sure there are others but that's the big one that I can think of.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think.
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LIFE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, it's characters or places. The plotline is my own.

 Hank Lawson stood outside of the Gold Nugget saloon with his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded across his chest, blonde hair flowing behind him. He watched all the people of Colorado Springs prepare for their mornings.

As he watched Loren Bray sweep off the wooden porch in front of Bray's Mercantile and Horace Bing march toward the telegraph; he realized he really didn't like most of his neighbors. Of course there was his best friend, Jake Slicker. He owned the barber shop and was damn good at his job but Hank didn't trust him not to cut off his hair.

He watched as Dr. Micheala Quinn and her family rode past him toward the new clinic. He didn't not like the woman but he couldn't lie and say he didn't like her son Brian more.

"Hey there Hank." Jake said approaching the saloon.

"Morning." Hank said still watching the busy street.

 

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Nothing. Just realizing I hate these people." Hank muttered as he turned to enter into the saloon.

The dank room was dark and whiskey stained. The round tables sat around in no real order and the wood bar had more rings on the top than a jeweler. Hank lit a few of the lantern around the room and a somber orange glow spilled into the room.  
Jake took to one of the wooden stools as Hank pour each of them their morning shot of whiskey. They threw the drink back and slammed the tiny glasses back onto the bar top.

"You ready to eat?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah." Hank said using a dingy rag to wipe down the counter top. The two men exited the saloon and headed off toward Grace's Cafe. Everyone ate there before the day really started. It was a way for the townspeople to, Hank believed, make sure no one shot in their sleep. He and Jake took to their regular table and waited.

"What can I getcha?" Grace asked standing beside their table.

"The usual." Jake said tucking his napkin into his shirt collar.

"What about for you, Hank?" she asked.

"Whatever he's having." Hank answered. She nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. Hank lit a cigar while they waited. He watched as the cafe began to fill up. Grace floated around happily to each table; delivering plates of food and taking orders. He had never realized how balletic she was.  
While everyone was eating, two unknown horsemen dismounted and took an empty table. Grace approached them and Hank watched as her body went ridged. When she turned from them, her face was stricken. He shifted in his chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked as he shoveled more biscuits and gravy into his mouth.

"What?" Hank asked. "Nothing." he said still cutting his eyes at the disheveled men. Grace moved hurriedly to their table and placed their plates down. One of the men grabbed her and Hank turned.

"You gonna serve me tonight too, girl?" said the younger looking one of the two. The older unshaven man howled with laughter.

"Let me go." Grace snapped as she struggled to get free.

"Stop fighting it." the young one said gripping her wrists. Hank went to make a move but Byron Sully beat him.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Sully said approaching their table.

"We don't see no lady." the older one said with a wicked grin that showed off his brown teeth.

"Just let her go." Sully said as he pulled Grace out of the clutches of the younger one. She thanked him silently and hurried back toward the kitchen. "Who are you?"

"Jared and John Crowfeld." the older one said pointing at himself then his brother.

"Well, Jared, we don't talk to women like that around here."

"Well she ain't no woman." John said. Sully took a step forward but stopped when Matthew Cooper, the sheriff put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're not in town to cause any problems, right?" Matthew asked being sure to flash his shiny badge.

"No sir, sheriff." Jared said.

"Good." Matthew said leading Sully back to their table.

Hank knew the Crowfelds were full of shit. They had a problem with Grace and whatever trouble they were going to cause, was just beginning.

* * *

 In the days to follow, the Crowfeld brothers did nothing but cause problems. They harassed the women, vandalized property and threatened people.

"What's wrong with them?" Jake asked as he leaned against the bar, drink in hand. He and Hank had been watching Jared and John Crowfeld be loud and annoying for twenty minutes now.

"I don't know but they're getting on my nerves." Hank said in a low tone.

"Come on girl." John Crowfeld hollowed at one of Hank's girls as she tried to get away from him.

"No!" she shouted still struggling. Hank took another shot before coming from behind the bar. "Let me go!"

"Is there a problem?" Hank asked. He noticed that Jared looked him up and down before he rolled his eyes.

"Damn right there is. Your girl here won't do what she's 'posed to." John said still struggling with the girl. Hank grabbed her by the shoulders and then sent her on her way. "Hey! That was my whore!".

"She works for me. She does what I say." Hank said grabbing John by his collar. "And this is my saloon and I say who drinks in here." he said as he grabbed Jared by his collar. He dragged them both to the door and threw them into the street. He stepped out onto the porch and looked down at the brothers. "Don't let me catch you in my bar again. And stay way from my girls. I don't want them anywhere near the likes of you."Jared scrambled around on the dirt road but John held him. Hank rolled his eyes and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning Hank was waiting outside of the telegraph post for Horace. He found the man annoying and weak but he had to have interactions with him.

"Well, you're here early Hank." Horace said unlocking the door.

"Mmhmm." Hank said following him inside. He watched as the other man's scrawny frame slipped behind the counter.

"What can I help you with?" Horace asked.

"Whiskey." Hank said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Oh right." the thin man said as he began to search behind the counter for his package. "Why don't you get this on the stage?"

"I need it more often than once a week." he explained to the man with the gaunt face.

"Ahh. Of course." Horace said placing the two wooden crates on the counter. "Here you go. Have a good day."

"Right. Thanks." Hank grumbled as he picked up his crates and started off toward the Gold Nugget. On his way he spotted the Crowfelds standing outside of Grace's Cafe. He slowed his walk and listened.

"Come on out here girl." John said loudly.

"Yeah." Jared yelled. "We talkin' to you!" Hank saw her peek out from behind the door.

"What do y'all want?" Grace asked still hidden.

"We wanna talk to you." John said licking his chapped lips suggestively.

"I can't. I gotta get ready." she said going back inside. Hank watched as both of them grew angry and started to move toward the kitchen. He put the crates down and ran across the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing them by the back of their shirts. Jared looked over his shoulder to see that it was that saloon owner. The annoyance overtook him and he swung on Hank. His fist landing on his jaw. Hank let the brothers go.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled, touching his jaw. John turned and swung as well but Hank ducked and struck him in the face and John crumbled to the ground.

"Don't you hit my brother!" Jared yelled as he charged the blonde man. Hank moved and Jared tripped and fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet but before be could make a move Hank smashed his fist into his face and Jared fell beside his older brother with the glass jaw. He went back to his crates picked them up and went to the saloon. He was putting some ice in a towel and was placing it against his sore jaw when Jake walked in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jake asked as he sat on a stool.

"Crowfelds." Hank muttered.

"What happened?"

"They were harassing Grace and before they got too out of hand I stopped them."

"Grace is a big girl, Hank." Jake said throwing back the shot Hank had placed in front of him.

"There are two of them, Jake." Hank said as he took his own shot. "I left them in the road."

"Oh." Jake said examining his friend's face. He knew he wouldn't find any answers there. Hank kept all of his feelings and emotions inside; unless of course he was enjoying whatever pleasure he got from other peoples misfortune. "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah." the blonde said taking another shot before he followed Jake back down to Grace's.


	2. Chapter Two

 Hank and Jake took to their regular table. Hank glanced around and saw the Crowfeld brothers sit down at a near by table. He clenched his jaw but winced at the pain.  


He watched Grace float around happily; avoiding the brothers for as long as possible.  


"What can I get you this morning, Jake?" she asked her back to the Crowfelds.  


"The regular." he said with a small smile.  


"No problem. What about you Hank?" she asked.  


"Just a coffee." he said.  


"What happened to your face?" she asked spotting the now black and blue bruise on his jaw.  


"Nothing." he answered quickly.  


"That doesn't look like nothing." Grace said as she gingerly touched it. Hank wanted to move into her touch but he fought that crazy urge and moved away.  


"It ain't nothing." he said.  


"But you said you..." Jake began.  


"I said it was nothing." Hank said looking at the both of them. "Coffee." he said averting his eyes quickly away from Grace's alluring brown ones.  


"Alright. I'll be right back." she said touching Hank lightly on the shoulder.  


"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked as he tucked his napkin into his collar.  


"Nothing a little whiskey won't fix." Hank grumbled with a crooked smile.  


Grace returned with a plate for Jake and a large cup of coffee for Hank.  


"If y'all need anything else, just let me know." she said sincerely. She gave Hank a soft sympathetic smile. He smiled back briefly but his thoughts were churning inside. He didn't understand why he felt some of his hard outer shell chip away whenever she smiled at him. He couldn't wrap his head around why he wanted to protect her from the Crowfelds; when just yesterday they had pushed Dorothy Jennings down in the street because she was a woman and she refused to walk behind them. Hank watched the whole thing happen and he didn't make a move. He let Sully and his Injun friend, Cloud Dancing deal with it. But when it was Grace that was being threatened he felt like he had to spring into action. Like she needed him to protect her because one else could do it the right way. Only him.  
Hank was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of Grace shrieking. He turned in his chair to see John Crowfeld trying to pull Grace into his lap. One of his dirty hands on her breasts. Without a second thought, Hank rose from the table and punched Jared in the face. John dumped Grace and before he could stand Hank had punched him too.  


"Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.  


"I'm fine." she said even though he could clearly see she was shaken up. Hank looked back at the brothers with a disgusted look before he escorted Grace back to the kitchen. "Thank you for what you did."  


"No need." Hank said avoiding her eyes again.  


"Are you sure you don't want anything for your face?" Grace said lightly touching the bruise.  


"It's fine." he said looking her in the eyes finally. ***Chip***  


"Thank you again." she said with a beautiful smile.  


"You're welcome." ***Chip*** Hank strutted back to his table and took a seat. He noticed the Crowfelds had left. Good riddance.  


"What was that?" Jake asked still shoveling food into his mouth.  


"They were getting on my nerves." Hank answered simply as he took a drink of his coffee. It tasted sweet.  


"You want more coffee?" Grace asked sweetly.  


"What's in it?"  


"It my special sweet honey coffee."  


"Oh." he said.  


"I make it for myself but you got a nasty bruise so I figured you'd like something a little comforting." she said. Jake tilted his head at the exchange.  


"Thank you." he said. "I don't need anymore." Grace nodded and walked away. The two men finished their meal in silence. Hank reveling in the taste of Graces' special coffee.  


As Hank and Jake walked back toward the saloon, Jake kept looking at Hank with a knowing smile.  


"You got something to say?" Hank asked pouring them each a shot.  


"No." the dark hair man said with a chuckle before throwing his liquor back. "Grace looked pretty today."  


"Did she?" Hank asked nonchalantly. When in truth, he had noticed how beautiful she looked. Her jet black hair pulled up on the sides, her soft brown eyes meeting everyone's and her alluring smile. Oh how her smile warmed him. Made him feel...things. The point was Grace made Hank feel different and he couldn't understand it but he liked it.  


The day turned into to evening and as usual everyone ate dinner at Grace's Cafe. The Crowfelds didn't show up so Hank was grateful for that. Grace bid everyone goodnight and began her clean up. Hank stayed and watched for a few minutes but he had to get back the Gold Nugget before someone tried to drink for free.  


The next morning everyone was placed where they always sat awaiting breakfast. But after 15 minutes and there was no Grace, Dr. Mike went to the kitchen.  


"Grace isn't there!" she exclaimed as she returned. Hank's insides began to tighten. Brian Cooper came running.  


"She isn't at home either." he reported. The whole town murmured with thoughts. Hank was cool and calm on the outside but inside he was having a hard time not panicking. He racked his brain trying to figure out places she could have went.  


"She would have at least told Dorothy or myself where she was going if she was leaving town." Dr. Mike said to Sully.  


"Alright, Sully, you and Cloud Dancing come along with me, Brian and Jake. We're gonna head out this afternoon." Matthew said.  


"I'm coming." Hank blurted out. He rose from the table to see the surprised faces. "Two more eyes can't hurt." he said as he headed off to get his gun and horse. He met the other men in front of the clinic. Everyone wished them good luck and safe travels. Hank didn't care about any of that. He was just focused on finding Grace.


	3. Chapter Three

When the sky grew dark the men stopped and set up camp.

"Anything yet?" Jake asked as he warmed his hands in the fire.

"No." Sully said as he knelt beside him.

"I thought Cloud Dancing was coming along." Matthew said.

"I told him about the search. So he'll join us." Sully said. Hank listened to the conversation. He didn't necessarily like the Native American but he knew of his tracking skills. That's why he wanted go come along. He knew that with the combined skills of Sully, Cloud Dancing and Brian they would find her in no time.

"You're awfully quiet Hank." Jake said as he scraped his spoon along the bottom of his metal bowl.

"I ain't got nothing to say." Hank said. He had propped himself against a tree for the night.

"Oh. Since when?" Matthew joked. Hank remained silent. He hadn't lied. He didn't have anything to say. And he wouldn't. Not until he was face to face with Grace. Hank closed his eyes and a memory flickered into focus.

_"Well if you weren't so stubborn and had told them you couldn't play, Robert E. then you might have an easier time getting it back.." Grace yelled from the street._ _  
_

_"That Hank Lawson tried to cheat me out of my business." Robert E. roared._ _  
_

_"It's not cheating if you willing played." Grace said lowering her voice. "I'll handle this." she said. Hank watched from the front porch of the saloon as Grace strode toward him with a determined look on her face._ _  
_

_"I see you were talking to Robert E." he said once she stopped in front of him._ _  
_

_"I was. He said you tried to cheat him." Grace said her eyes fierce._ _  
_

_"No I didn't." he said taking a puff from his cigar. "It's nobody's fault but his that he can't play poker."_ _  
_

_"What'd you win from him?" Grace asked as some of the men came out on the porch. When most women would have dropped the issue at the site of the half lit men, Grace didn't falter. "Well?"_ _  
_

_"$3.00 and a hat." Hank answered with another pull on his cigar._ _  
_

_"That's a lot of money."_ _  
_

_"I know."_ _  
_

_"I'd like it back please."_ _  
_

_"I can't help you, Grace." Hank said amused._ _  
_

_"Why not?" she asked as she climbed the steps to the porch. "You drink for free. And none of you should be drinking $3.00 worth of whiskey anyway."_

_"I didn't spend it." Hank said smoothly._ _  
_

_"Then I'd like it back please." she said holding her delicate hand out._ _  
_

_"I can't just give you the money."_ _  
_

_"Why not? You just took it from Robert E."_ _  
_

_"We were playing poker." Hank said with a crooked smile._ _  
_

_"Hank Lawson." she said stepping close to him. "You give me that money and you stop trying to cheat people."_ _  
_

_"Alright." he said reaching into his waistcoat pocket and handing her the money._ _  
_

_"Thank you." she said bowing her head slightly before marching back down the steps and down the street to where Robert E. was standing._

It in that moment Hank actually saw Grace. He saw her as the beautiful, brave, smart woman that he was. Every since that day he'd been drawn to her. Wanting her to look his way and just know what he was thinking or feeling at any given moment. He knew he was getting feelings for her because of who she was but he also knew that she didn't see him as anything but he town jerk. Just like everybody else, including Jake from time to time. Hank signed. Leaned his head against the tree and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hank was the first one awake. He poured water on the last dim burning embers before he headed off toward the near by creek. He pulled his hair back and splashed the cool water on his scruffy face. He shed his clothes and waded in. He let the tiny current that was running through the center of the creek carry away some of his worry. As he floated and the mix of the cool water and heat from the morning sun caressed his strong, chiseled naked body, Hank thought he heard something. It was close by and it was very quiet but it was a voice. He lowered his body into the water, closed his eyes and listened again. Nothing. He splashed the now warm water on his face before he made for the bank. He took one of his towels and dried himself. He dressed and headed back to camp.

Everyone was awake when he got back. The rest of decided not to bathe in the creek but Hank didn't care. He wanted to get moving.  
They loaded their belongings and continued their search. Brian was riding a little ways ahead.

"Sully!" the young boy called out. His father galloped up to him and they both examined the ground.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked as the other three joined them.

"There are too many tracks here." Sully answered dismounting. "See there are these that go straight this way but the there are these that circle back here and are going the other way."

"So what the hell does that mean?" Hank asked annoyed.

"It means that there's someone else out here." Brian said.

"I'm gonna follow these tracks." Sully said. Every fiber in Hank's being told him to follow but he didn't. A few moments later, Sully returned with Cloud Dancing alongside him. "The tracks belonged to Cloud Dancing."

"You find anything?" Matthew asked. Hank looked up hopefully.

"No. I did not." the Native man said. Hank turned away.

The six of them traveled the rest of the day and when the sky began to get dark they set up a camp. Hank once again propped himself up against a tree. As he closed his eyes he felt someone sit beside him. He opened one eye and saw Brian sitting there.

"What do you want?" Hank muttered.

"Do you think Ms. Grace is alright?" the boy asked as he played with a tuft of grass.

_"She better be."_  he thought to himself. "I'm sure she's fine."

"It's been a few days now." Brian said sadly.

"Grace is brave and strong." Hank told him placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "She's fine." he said. This time he was hoping to even convince himself.

"Ok." Brian said with a smile. "You hungry?"

"No."

"Alright then." Hank watched as the boy walked back over to the fire. He closed his eyes once again, leaned his head back and he heard it again. That faint sound.

That faint voice. His eyes snapped open and his head up. He searched the trees but saw and hear nothing. Hank looked to the men surrounding the fire and they were carrying on conversation as usual. He closed his eyes again and listened hard but nothing. He was growing frustrated.

The next morning Hank awake to the sounds of Cloud Dancing praying. Usually he wouldn't care about that and he would have gotten up and gotten some food but today he waited. Just in case that prayer was for Grace. When he saw the Injun man get up from the ground so did he. Hank grabbed an apple from his bag, the knife from his boot and began to eat. When everyone awoke, they packed up and began their search again.

All of Hank's thoughts were of Grace. Her eyes, her smile, her beautiful face. The way she never backed down. Everything that was special about her.

"Dammit!" Jake yelled breaking Hank's thoughts. Hank turned his head slightly to look at his best friend. The man was a few feet behind his horse on the ground. He rolled his eyes and pulled his horse to a stop. Cloud Dancing dismounted and ran to Jake's aid. He waved Sully and Matthew over to help him. Hank rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" Sully asked, knelt down on Jake's other side across from Cloud Dancing.

"I wasn't paying attention I guess. I hit that damned branch." Jake said his breathing slightly labored.

"I have something that will ease the pain but it is not much." Cloud Dancing said running to his horse. Jake looked up at Sully who nodded.

"Alright." Jake said. Hank watched from his saddle as Sully, Matthew and even Brian accompanied the Native man in mending Jake.

"We can not move him until tomorrow." Cloud Dancing said after he had wrapped Jake up.

"What?" Hank asked trying not to yell.

"I believe that he has rib injuries. He will need at least one day before he is able to ride." Cloud Dancing said looking into Hank's blue eyes.

"Fine." Hank said dismounting. He wasn't happy about this at all. Because Jake was and idiot, they were going to be a whole day behind. He tied his horse to a tree and took up residence against it. He closed his eyes and the voice filtered into his ears again. "Did any of you hear that?"

"What?" Matthew asked.

"That voice." Hank replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Brian said. Sully and Cloud Dancing shared a look. Hank was positive that he heard it. It was way off in the distance but he knew he had heard it. As the sky got dark, Sully began to prepare a meal.

"I think that it'd be best for Hank, Matthew and Brian to ride back to town with Jake." Sully said looking up briefly.

"Why do I gotta go?" Brian whined.

"I'm sure your ma's worried about you and Jake's gonna need the help." he said to the boy.

"I ain't going." Hank spoke up from his spot by the tree.

"Why not?" Matthew questioned, looking over his shoulder at the blonde.

"I didn't leave my saloon so that I could come out here and not finish the job." he lied. "Plus it's not my fault Jake's an idiot."

"Go to hell." Jake mumbled from his spot on the ground. Hank let the smirk cross his face before he closed his eyes again and put his head against the tree trunk.

"I ain't going." he said again before he forced sleep to consume him.

 


	4. Chapter Four

When Hank awoke the next morning, Jake, Matthew and Brian were gone. Although Hank was out in the middle of no where with two people he didn't really like, he did believe that they were there to find Grace. The three men packed up and began riding again.

When they came to a clearing at about midday, Cloud Dancing and Sully stopped.

"What's going on?" Hank asked stopping beside them.

"Cloud Dancing is trying to hear Grace." Sully explained as the watched the Indian with his eyes closed.

"Nothing." he said opening them. Hank was about to speak but then Sully closed his eyes. He and Cloud Dancing sat in waiting.

"Nothing." Sully said opening his eyes. They both looked to Hank.

"What?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Sully said. Hank rolled his eyes but did it anyway. He cleared his mind of everything except Grace. Suddenly he heard it.  _'Help me. Please please God. Help me.'_

"Did you hear that?" Hank questioned as his eyes popped open.

"No." Sully said. "We didn't hear anything. But that doesn't mean that you didn't."

"Did you hear something?" Cloud Dancing asked.

"Yes." Hank answered a little confused. "I think...I think it was Grace."

"Which way did it come from?" Sully asked. Hank pointed West. Cloud Dancing took off in that direction and the other two followed. Hank didn't understand what had just happened but he figured it was some kind of Injun magic and he didn't think about it again. There was no time for that. They were going to find Grace.

* * *

Hank, Sully and Cloud Dancing raced through the woods. They rode for what seemed like hours; until the Native man stopped.

"There." he said pointing. Hank followed his finger and he saw a small dilapidated shack that was almost hidden by thick trees. He dismounted and ran into the house. The Crowfelds were passed out in the living area. The space was littered with whiskey bottles and cigar butts. Hank thought long and hard about waking them up and fighting them both but he heard her call from the back of the house. He ran toward her cries. Hank burst through the tiny back room. Grace was lying there tied to the misshapen wooden bed. Her dress torn and thrown to the side, her undergarments rips and splattered with blood. Her beautiful face was bruised and blooded.

"Grace?" he asked as he approached the bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hank?" she said softly. "Are you real?"

"Yes." he said untying her bandages. "I'm taking you away from here."

"I'm so glad." she said smiling. He lifted her into his arms bridal style. She was weak but she put her arms around his neck. When they got outside Hank saw that Sully and Cloud Dancing were tying the Crowfeld brothers across the back of their horses.

"Cloud Dancing?" Hank called as he approached the two of them. "She's in pain."

"No. I'm fine now, Hank." she said as he set her down on the ground.

"Don't be stubborn, Grace." Hank grumbled. She sighed and allowed Cloud Dancing to look examine her.

"She has some internal injuries but they have mostly healed." Cloud Dancing said. "But she is able to ride."

"Good." Hank said lifting her on to his horse. He got in the saddle behind her. Sully and Cloud Dancing mounted their horses and followed Hank out of the clearing. As they rode, Grace began to hum. She closed her eyes and leaned against Hank's solid chest. Hank pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her eyes snapped opened. What was happening? She leaned forward a little and looked into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes were locked on hers. Hank gave her his patented crooked smile and she felt her insides turn to mush. She smiled briefly then quickly turned around. They rode until the sky was dark. Hank got off the horse and began to set up a shelter out of blankets. He helped her down and helped her inside. "Are warm? Settled?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you Hank." she said sweetly. He smiled briefly and exited closing the flap on the her make shift shelter behind him.

"You should drink this." Cloud Dancing said handing her a metal cup of a brown flowery smelling liquid.

"Thank you." Grace asked. She didn't question him on what he gave her. Michaela trusted him; that was all she needed. He bowed his head slightly and made his exit. She sipped liquid and it was surprisingly pleasant.

Grace drained the cup and laid it to the side. She laid down and her mind began to drift to Hank Lawson. He was an arrogant, callous brute of a man. But he was also kind-hearted, smart, and extremely handsome. Grace loved the rare opportunities when she got to see his hair tied up. But why she couldn't understand. She tried to push the alluring blonde from her thoughts but his hearty laugh, sexy blue eyes and finely sculpted body kept flickering across the forefront of her mind. Grace tried to chalk it up to her being thankful to him to for saving her; but was that it? Were her thoughts solely on Hank because he was her rescuer? That seemed good an answer as any but deep down, she knew it wasn't the truth. Cloud Dancing and Sully had been on the rescue mission as well. She also found out that Jake, Matthew and Brian were out searching for her before they went back to town.

Grace had to honest with herself. If it had been anyone else that was bursting through that door to rescue her, she would have been disappointed. Secretly, she was hoping it was Hank. Ever since the day she got Robert E.'s money back, she had felt something for him. He gave her a crooked smile and she felt herself start to fall. But who could she tell? Robert E.? Michaela? Dorothy? No, they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't get that loving Hank may be unconventional but that's where she thinks her life is headed. It was just too bad that her feelings would be forever unrequited.  
Grace shook her head trying to get rid of some of the clutter, took a deep breathe and drifted off to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Cloud Dancing returned from seeing Grace he filled in the empty spot between Hank and Sully. The three men ate in silence.  
Hank tried not to be obvious when he would glance over his shoulder to Grace's shelter. If he had his way he'd be in there with her. Holding her tightly.

"You did good today, Hank." Sully said as he took a drink of water.

"I did what you would've done." he said smoothly.

"Maybe, but I didn't find her." Sully said making eye contact.

"We were all together when we found that shack."

"Yes; but you found the shack." Cloud Dancing said gently.

"You were in the front." Hank said turning to look at the man closest to him.

"Hank, you were the one that found Grace." Cloud Dancing said, his face covered in shadows caused by the fire. "You heard what Sully and I could not."

"I don't follow." Hank said, confusion etched on his face.

"When you closed you eyes and concentrated out there today, what did you hear?" Sully questioned.

"I told you." Hank said, shifting on the ground. "I thought it was Grace."

"It was Grace." Cloud Dancing said calmly.

"How's that?"

"Why'd you come out here?" Sully asked.

"What? Grace was missing." Hank said.

"Yeah but why did  _you_  volunteer to join the search party?" Sully asked his eyes locked on him. Hank was silent. It wasn't a secret that he wasn't nice to people and that he didn't usually volunteer his services for anything; but this was different. This was about Grace.

"I had to." Hank muttered, his eyes low.

"Why?" Sully asked, his voice gentle. Hank glanced back toward Grace's shelter.

"I don't know." he grumbled. "I just had to."

"Was today the first time you'd heard Grace's voice like that?" Sully inquired. Hank looked him in the eyes. How he could have known that? He had heard that voice in the distance and he wanted to believe it was Grace but that was crazy. He didn't speak; only nodded his head no. Sully and Cloud Dancing gave him a wide smile.

"What?" he asked taken aback at the sudden cheer on the men's faces.

"May I explain to you what happened in the woods today?" Cloud Dancing asked.

Yeah." Hank said shifting again.

"It is said that when two people are connected they are able to always find each other." Cloud Dancing explained.

"Ok."

"So if one of them is in danger they will always be found." the Native man said.

"What?" Hank questioned.

"When I was missing and injured in the woods and Michaela and Daniel headed the search for me." Sully began. "She told me that she kept seeing flowers. Flowers that meant something to us but that no one else could see. She said that she heard my voice on the wind. It lead her to me."

"And you think..." Hank said with a laugh.

"Hank today I asked you to listen with your heart." Cloud Dancing said. "That is how we found Grace." Hank was silent. He had no idea what to say. He wasn't in the habit of sharing his feelings; especially not with people he didn't really like. He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Grace is a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have even an ounce of her love."

Hank said nothing. He stood up and took his normal position against a tree. He closed his eyes and his mind began to churn. He didn't believe in all that Injun mumbo jumbo; but he couldn't think of anything else that would explain what happened today. He had done exactly what they told him to do. Closed his eyes and concentrate. And the first thing he heard was her. Hank knew it was her. He had memorized every subtle nuance of her voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the blanket shelter. He loved her and he couldn't believe that it was Sully and Cloud Dancing that made him say it; even if it was only in his head. But they were wrong, and Hank knew it. He and Grace weren't connected. She hated him like the rest of the town. So, whatever happened today wasn't because of something mystical, it was just dumb luck. Which was all he ever had anyway. Hank muttered 'of course', before he closed his eyes again and went to sleep.

* * *

As daylight broke, Grace was waking up. She still felt tired and a little battered but she felt safe now. She exited her make shift dwelling to see Sully and Cloud Dancing asleep by the dying fire. The Crowfeld brothers asleep, strapped to the back of the two horses. It wasn't until she turned to begin taking the blankets down did she see him.

Hank was propped against a tree. His blonde locks hanging on his shoulders, his long lean legs stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankles. His muscular arms folded across his solid chest. He looked beautiful. She forced herself to draw her gaze away from him and she began to dismantle the shelter he had made for her.

XX

Hank woke up to melodic sound of Grace humming. It brought a smile to his face which he quickly hide. He didn't feel like trying to lie his way out of that this early.

He stretched his arms above his head before rising from the ground. They made brief eye contact and shared a sweet smile before he turned and quickly walked toward the river that flowed near their camp.

Grace walked the other way. Her time with Olive Davis came in handy in the woods. She know which berries were juicy and delicious and which ones were juicy and poisonous. She walked around gathering some things and she hadn't realized that she had circumvented the campground until she heard the quiet rushing of the river. She walked to the edge and put her bare feet in the cool water. She sat on the bank and let the water rush between her toes. She signed with relief.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted with a loud gasp, jumping up from her seated position. She hadn't noticed when she sat down that Hank was floating near by. Naked. She turned her back. "I'm so sorry, Hank." she said before she quickly ran back toward camp.

XX

Hank undressed on the bank of the river. He hung his clothes on a limb and waded in. He floated on to his back and allowed the serene river water to flow over him.

Hank opened his eyes and noticed that he had floated a short distance away from where his clothes hung but not so far he had to get out of the water just yet. When he was about to close his eyes again he heard a loud gasp.

"Oh my goodness!" he heard Grace yell. Hank followed her voice and saw her standing on the bank staring at him, her eyes wide. He stood up in order to hide his business. She turned her back and said, "I'm so sorry, Hank." He was about to open his mouth to say something but before he could she was running away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Hank returned to camp, Grace busied herself with the cooking. He didn't say anything. He just smirked.

"Breakfast is ready." She announced, her back still to him. Sully, Cloud Dancing and Hank all joined her. She dished them out a breakfast of bacon, bread from the Cheyenne and the berries she collected on the side.

"Thank you." Hank said as his fingers grazed hers as he took the metal dish.

She nodded but avoided his eyes. He smirked again.

After Cloud Dancing returned from washing the dishes in the river, they mounted their horses and started back toward town.

"You can't avoid me forever Grace." Hank said as he led his horse gently through the woods. She was silent. "There ain't no reason we can't talk about this like adults."

"There's nothing to say." Grace said her back barely touching his solid chest.

"Then why are you being so...not yourself?" he asked. She turned slightly in the saddle to look him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Hank?" she said her voice stern.

"Quiet. You're being quiet."

"Well a lady knows when to speak and when not to speak."

"Well, if you're askin' me, I say that since you stood on the bank and stared at me while I was naked, you ain't as ladylike as you want all those people in town to think." he said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"That is not true!" Grace said indignantly. "And I didn't stare."

"You did." Hank said in her ear. She felt the heat rise in her face as she turned away from him. She felt his laugh rumble through his body. She hated that he had the power to make her feel flushed.

And he was wrong. She hadn't stared at him. That would have been wrong and not decent. She was a lady and seeing a man naked, even if on accident wasn't proper or talked about. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided that it didn't matter to her what kind of "business" Hank thought he was in, he wasn't going to treat her the way he treated his "girls".

"Who do you think you are Hank Lawson?" Grace asked her eyes locked in front of her.

"A saloon owner." he answered honestly.

"Don't be smart."

"What are you asking me?"

"Why do you think you can talk to me like I'm one of those girls that "work" for you?" Grace asked.

"I don't." Hank said.

"Ha." Grace laughed.

"Grace, if I talked to you like that, you'd know it."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you aren't like them. You're special and I wouldn't talk to you like that." Hank said. "Ain't no reason to."

"Oh." Grace said quietly. She didn't know what to say. She was completely taken aback. He said she was special. What did that mean? "Well, thank you Hank."

"You're welcome." he said in a whisper as the township came into sight. The town was just starting to come alive.

"Grace!" Dorothy yelled, her hand on her chest. "Michaela! It's Grace!" she yelled as she ran toward the returning men. Grace watched as Dr. Mike appeared in the doorway of the clinic. She gave her a bright smile and ran toward them as well.

"Grace, are you alright?" Dr. Mike asked as she helped Grace off of Hank's horse.

"Yes. I'm much better now." she said with a warm smile. Grace reached out and hugged Dr. Mike tightly. The beautiful doctor hugged her back. The two women were joined by Dorothy and Myra Bing. The ladies cried and lead Grace off toward the clinic.

Hank watched everyone greet Grace warmly. He was about to ride off when he heard his name.

"Hank!" Grace called out. She was running toward him.

"What?" Hank asked looking down at her.

"Get off that horse." She said her hands on her hips. He was happy to see her feisty side reappearing.

"What do you want? There's money to be made." he said now standing in front of her.

"Thank you." she said into his ear as she hugged him tightly. He hesitated but hugged her back just as tight. "Thank you so much Hank." He simply nodded.

Hank reveled in the feel of Grace in his arms. She was warm and soft and her slender frame fit against his like that's what it was made for. He reluctantly let her go when he felt her release him. She held both of his hands and squeezed them. "Thank you." she said before she let go and returned to her friends.

* * *

"You're cuts and bruises seem to be healing well." Michaela said as she examined Grace's face and arms.

"Hank had Cloud Dancing take a look at me." she said. Michaela widened her eyes slightly as she helped Grace lay back on the table. Dr. Mike examined her friend for any damages caused by her kidnappers.

"Grace, you can sit up now."

"Am I ok?"

"You're just fine. You can still have children." Dr. Mike told her happily.

"Thank you God." Grace said with a big smile and a few tears running down her face. Michaela walked over to the door and allowed Dorothy and Myra to enter.

"Are you alright, Grace?" Myra asked placing her hand on her friend's back.

"I'm just fine, Myra. Just fine." Grace said smiling.

"What happened out there?" Dorothy asked.

"Nothing good." Grace answered.

"What about on the way back?" Myra inquired.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, her cheeks turning a deep rose at the thought of seeing Hank Lawson in his natural form.

"We saw you hugging Hank." Michaela said.

"Oh, well he rescued me."

"What?"

"I was tied up and suddenly he burst through that door." Grace said thoughtfully.

"Well I'll be." Dorothy said her hand on the side of her face.

"Don't make such a fuss over it now." Grace said. "Anybody would've done that."

"But anybody didn't. It was Hank." Myra said cutting her eyes out the window to The Golden Nugget.

"Dorothy help me get Grace upstairs." Dr. Mike said as she helped Grace off the table. The two women helped Grace climbed the stairs to one of the rooms.

Myra slipped out. She marched right over to the saloon.

"Come back to work?" Hank asked with a crooked smile.

"Of course not but...can we talk? Myra said. He came from behind the bar and lead her to one of the rooms in the back.

"What's this about? I'm busy." Hank asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you save Grace?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked angrily.

"Well now Hank, you hate everybody." Myra explained wringing her hands together.

"I don't hate everybody." he said.

"No?"

"No. I don't hate you all the time."

"You can tell me what happened out there Hank."

"There ain't nothing to tell, Myra." he said avoiding eye contact.

"There's something to tell." she said sitting beside him.

"This don't leave this room." Hank said looking into her eyes. Myra nodded her headed yes vigorously. "I saved Grace."

"Well I know that already." she said.

"Myra, will you shut up?" he sighed. She clamped her mouth shut. "But, I had to."

"Why?"

"I don't know." he said. "I can't explain it."

"Well, with me and Horace, I just wanted to talk to him. All the time." Myra said. "He just was so interesting to me."

"Well, I don't know why you thought that, but with Grace, I just...she's so feisty." Hank said.

"Well she always did just stand right up to you."

"Yeah. She's strong and brave and it's not something I always noticed."

"When did you notice?"

"A while ago." Hank confessed. "That's why I hit those Crowfeld boys."

"I don't understand." Myra said.

"I think..." he paused. "I'm serious Myra. It stays in this room."

"I promise." she said excitedly.

"I think I'm..." he stopped again. "Ugh, I think I'm in love with Grace."

"Oh my goodness! Hank that's wonderful!" Myra said hugging him.

"Get off of me." Hank said pushing her off of him. "Calm down."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"She doesn't...no." he said running his hands through his long blonde tresses.

"Hank..."

"I gotta get back to work." he said wrenching the door open and marching down the hall and back out to the bar area.

Hank watched as Myra left the saloon. When the doors swung behind her, he was instantly nervous. What if Myra told Grace? Or Michaela? Or Dorothy? He knew the latter of the two would never let Grace know. Maybe if he were a man like Sully or a yellow belly of a man like Horace; then maybe they would let her consider being with him.

"Hank?" Jake said waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Hank asked pulling his attention away from the still swinging door.

"Whiskey." he said. Hank nodded and poured him a shot. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask me that all the damn time?" Hank asked, his blue eyes boring into the barber.

"I thought that's what friends do. You don't have to bite my head off." Jake said defensively. "Next time I'll just be like everybody else in this damn town and I just won't care enough to ask." he said rising from his stool and storming out of the saloon.

"Shit." Hank murmured. He hadn't meant to push Jake away like that. But right now, he didn't want someone asking him what was the matter with him. That would just lead to a bunch of questions he didn't want to answer. Like 'well I thought you hated Grace, how can you say you love her?' Or 'do you honestly think that someone as beautiful and strong and brave and amazing as Grace could ever love you back?'. Well the answer is no.

As he looked around The Golden Nugget at the dingy floor and dim lighting, the round tables placed randomly around the room and the stained bar top; he knew that this was no place for a real lady. That's why Myra had to get out. He had known she was a real lady from the start but she was also one of the only people in town that didn't treat him like a leper; even though she should have. So he couldn't just let her go. Not to Horace Bing, but he didn't have a choice in the end. He did want Myra to be happy and he knew that the rail thin telegraph operator made her happy.  
It saddened Hank that because of Myra's...previous profession that people just wished her all the best in her future; but if he decided to make a move toward a happier life, he would be shut down. He realized that he was Satan to them so he didn't deserve good things so he was completely and unhappily content with living with this burning unrequited love in his heart.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while since I updated last but there you go! 
> 
> And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS COMPLETELY UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Grace awoke in the bed in the medical clinic. Dr. Mike and Dorothy had stayed with her while she rested.

"Grace, how did you sleep?" Dr. Mike asked as she placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Fine, thank you." she said as she slid to a seated position. "What are y'all still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Dorothy said.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Grace said grabbing her friend's hand.

"Grace, what happened after you were rescued?" Dr. Mike asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing really." Grace said. "Cloud Dancing said that I was able to ride so they tied up those boys and we started out."

"But why did you ride with Hank?" Dorothy questioned.

"Well I wasn't gonna walk." she said and the two women laughed.

"No, I think she meant why didn't Hank take one of the Crowfelds?" Dr. Mike clarified.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

"Wouldn't you have preferred to come back with Sully?" Dorothy said. "Or Cloud Dancing?"

"Hank was perfectly lovely." Grace said looking at her friends. Their faces held looks of disbelief.

"Hank Lawson?" Micheala asked.

"Yes. He's not brash and unfeeling." Grace said.

"He's not?" Dorothy inquired.

"No. He took good care of me." Grace said. "I owe him my life."

"Grace, I understand gratitude but..." Dorothy began.

"But you don't know what I've been through. You don't know what a blessing Hank was to me, Dorothy." Grace said, her voice stern. Dr. Mike and Dorothy share a shocked look.

"Grace, it's just that..."you Micheala started.

"Listen, not all of us think that Hank is the devil in disguise." Grace said. "He saved me and he took care of me and I do owe him. Everything." She watched as her friends' eyes grew wide. "I'm tired now." Grace said as she slid down in the bed and covered herself up. She listened as their footsteps tapped across the floor and the door snapped shut.

She didn't understand why her two very best friends weren't willing to see Hank as the caring man that he apparently was? He didn't have to save her. He didn't have to take care of her but he did. He did it well; and she was more than grateful.

Grace hoped that she would have a chance to tell Hank how she felt although she wasn't sure herself. Feeling his steady heartbeat against her back and his lips pressed against the top of her head every so often, had made the traumatizing events of her ordeal seem like the far off past.  
But what did all of that mean? She didn't know how to explain why when she had hugged him this afternoon she felt warm and safe and at home in his strong arms. She couldn't think about it anymore. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hank woke up the next morning feeling lonely. His bedroom above the saloon was large and spacious. The wooden king size sat beside the window, the full length mirror that was riddled with tiny black spots stood by the door. His trunk, chest of drawers and small closet were in the furthest part of the room.

He lay in bed with his arm outstretched to the cold other side. He frowned. His dream world was so happy and sweet. Nothing like the real world. Hank rolled out of bed, grabbed a tan button up shirt, brown trousers, dark brown boots, a maroon waistcoat and a long maroon scarf with thin dark brown stripes.

He got washed up and dressed. He ran a soft bristle brush through his long blonde locks as he stood in front of his blotchy mirror.  
Hank sighed and headed downstairs. The stench of old whiskey, sweat and the favors his girls paid on the night previous stung his nose. He set a bottle of whiskey on the counter along with two shot glasses before he went out on the wooden porch. He lit the cigar he pulled from his waistcoat pocket and watched the town come to life.

As he puffed on his cigar, he noticed the sheriff Matthew Cooper coming toward him.

"Morning Hank." he said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Matthew." he said taking a puff. "What's going on?"

"The judge is coming to town on the train next Friday." the blonde said.

"Why so long?" Hank asked.

"He couldn't get here until then."

"Ok. So?"

"If everything goes right, they'll be hanged."

"Good."

"Are you gonna help or not?" Matthew said annoyed.

"No." Hank said throwing his cigar into the trough. He had wanted to help. He had wanted to shoot the Crowfelds but he hadn't. Grace would never love him and she definetly wouldn't love a killer. Hell, she wouldn't even like a killer. So he passed. He stood leaning against a pillar of the porch as Jake approached the saloon.

"Are you still acting like a little girl?" the dark hair barber asked.

"Do you want a shot or not?" Hank said with a crooked smile as he turned and headed back inside. Jake followed and took residence on his regular stool. Hank poured the morning shot, they took them down and slammed the glasses on the countertop.

"You ready to eat?" Jake asked, rising from his stool.

"Yeah." Hank grumbled. He came from behind the bar and followed Jake down to Grace's Cafe. He was surprised to see her moving around so well. It warmed his heart, how strong she was. The two men took their regular seats and waited. Colleen Cooper was helping Grace today. She busied herself filling drink orders.

"Good morning." Grace said stopping in front of Hank and Jake's table. "What can I get y'all?"

"It's good to see you back here Grace." Jake said with a smile. "And I'll take the regular."

"It's nice to be back." She said gently. "Hank?"

"Whatever he's having is fine." he said locking eyes with her. "Please."

"Of course." Grace said with a pleasant smile. Hank watched as she walked slower than normal but still gracefully back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with their food.

Grace placed a plate in front of each man. Hank smiled up at her. And she smiled back. He enjoyed his meal but when he was done he didn't leave. Jake bid him goodbye and went back to work and Hank watched as the tables started to empty.

"Hank Lawson, what are you still doing here?" Grace asked as she took the seat once occupied by Jake Slicker.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said smoothly.

"What about?"

"The hug."

"What about it?" Graced asked.

"Grace." Hank sighed. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you hug me?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"You already had." he said.

"You deserved a proper one for all you done for me." she said.

"Same thing anybody would've done." Hank said looking cutting his eyes at her.

"But it wasn't just anybody." Grace said grabbing his hand. "It was you." he squeezed her dainty fingers with his cragged hand. "So, I needed you to know that I appreciated it."

"I..."

"What?"

"Grace..."

"Hank."

"I..." he started again.

"What are you..." she started but he cut her off with a deep kiss. Grace was taken aback by the strength and apprehension she felt in his kiss. It was deep and passionate but it was also unsure and hesitant. When she felt him start to pull away, she put her hand on his cheek and stopped him.

Hank couldn't believe it. She hadn't pushed him off or slapped him. She kissed him back. It was warm and steady. Her kiss made him feel balanced and brand new. He finally broke their kiss. When he opened his eyes, she was sitting there smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked her hand still in his.

"I wanted to." he said. "I don't make it habit of asking first."

"Hank."

"It felt right." he said.

"It did?" she said sweetly.

"It did. I've wanted..." he stopped.

"What?"

"Look, I don't do this kind of stuff." Hank said avoiding her eyes.

"You can tell me anything." Grace said holding his large hand in hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." he whispered. "I...damn."

"It's ok." she assured him.

"I love you."

"What?"

"Nothing." he said pulling his hand from hers, he rose from his chair and headed back toward the Golden Nugget as quickly as he could.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hank had left Grace sitting at his table; thoroughly kissed and confused. There was no way she had heard him say those words. There was no way that he had kissed her so passionately that she almost forgot herself.

Hank Lawson loved her? Why? Was that even the truth? It was hard to tell with a man like him. One minute he's got this nice, considerate side and the next he's putting up new proprietor signs at the church that he swindled from the Reverend.

She didn't know what to think. She knew she couldn't talk to Dr. Mike or Dorothy about it. They wouldn't understand that she hadn't wanted Hank to stop kissing her or that she had wanted him to say those three sweet words again so that she could tell him that for whatever reason she loved him too.

It was true. She did love Hank. He had show his quality out in the woods and even before that; when those Crowfeld boys had accosted her here in the cafe. Grace rose from the chair and started off toward the bank.

"Good afternoon, Grace." Preston A. Lodge III said as she entered inside.

"Good afternoon, Preston. Do you think it'd be alright if I had a word with Myra?" she asked wrapping her white lace shawl around her shoulders.

"Myra, you've got ten minutes." he said before walking back toward his office. Myra came from behind the counter and stepped outside with her friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No. Nothing like that." Grace said. "I need to ask your advice."

"Me? Really?" Myra questioned. "No one ever asks me. Why not Dr. Mike? Or Dorothy?"

"Because I don't need to be lectured or talked about in that gazette." Grace said. "I need actual advice."

"Alright. Well, I'll do my best." Myra said with a gentle smile.

"This is harder to say than I thought."

"Just say it fast. That always helps Horace."

"I think I'm in love with Hank Lawson and I don't know what to do." Grace said quickly and quietly.

"Really?" Myra asked excitedly.

"Yes and why are you so excited?"

"No reason but my advice is just to tell him."

"What?" Grace asked shocked.

"Hank is a man. They usually already feel like you do, they just need you to tell 'em first." Myra said reassuringly.

"But...Hank..."

"Can feel love just like everybody else."

"Myra, I don't know." Grace said shaking her head.

"Back to work, Myra." Preston said sticking his head outside.

"Listen, I have to go but my advice is to tell him." Myra said as she stepped back toward the door. "You might be pleasantly surprised." Pleasantly surprised? Grace was pretty sure she meant terribly embarrassed but she also knew she was right. She had to tell him. Hank did kiss her. So she pulled her shawl tighter and marched off toward the saloon. Jake was arriving just as she climbed the last step.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" he asked joining her on the porch.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked turning to him.

"What?"

"Send Hank out here, please."

"Uh sure. What for?" he asked.

"None of your business, Mr. Slicker." she said raising her chin.

"Fine." he said as he walked through the swinging door. A few moments later, Hank appeared.

"Whatdya need?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I need to tell you something." she said.

"Well, what is it? I'm working."

"I don't care about that. This is important."

"Ok. I'm listening." Hank said leaning against the banister. Grace took a deep breathe.

"I love you too."

"What?" he asked his blue eyes wide.

"You heard me."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true." Grace said stepping toward him.

"It can't be." he whispered looking down at his boots.

"And why not?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"You know why." he said looking at her. "This whole damn town thinks I'm evil. You being a lady could never love me."

"I don't care what this town thinks of you, Hank Lawson." Grace said. "And neither should you. What I think of you is all that matters."

"And what do you think of me?"

"I think you are one of the most complex men I've ever met. I think that when you choose to be, you are one of the most sweet, caring and kind people I've ever met."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. You saved my life and you took care of me. I fell for you and I don't regret it." she said.

"I don't regret it either." Hank whispered.

"Good." Grace said with a luminescent smile. Her breath hitched when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She didn't hesitate this time. She returned all the love she felt flowing from his kiss.

"What now?" Hank said breaking their kiss, still holding her in his arms.

"Now we're together. No matter what anyone says." Grace said.

"Good to know." he said leaning down and capturing her lips in yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

Grace returned to her cafe delighted. Hank and she had made each other aware of their feelings and it had given her. Sense of completeness.  
She moved around from table to table happily; making sure everything was ready for the lunch rush.

"Grace?" an angry voice called out. She turned to see Robert E. coming toward her.

"Good afternoon Robert E. What can I do for you?" she asked greeting him with a smile.

"I saw you." he said.

"Saw me where?"

"At that damned saloon."

"Oh." she said "Well, what's the big deal about that?"

"I saw you and that Hank Lawson!" Robert E. said trying not to raise his voice.

"So?" Grace questioned her arms folded across her chest.

"What were with doing with him?"

"Minding my business, Robert E. You should try doing the same." Grace said pointedly before she returned to her work.  
Robert E. angry, headed straight toward Bray's Store.

"Dorothy." he said as he walked toward her desk. "I got a story for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I saw Hank Lawson attack Grace."

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked.

"He had his hands all over her. She couldn't get away." Robert E. said.

"Oh my."

"You gonna print that, right?"

"Of course." Dorothy said as she walked over to her press. Robert E. left feeling triumphant.

* * *

By the afternoon, the entire town was buzzing about the story that was printed in the gazette.

"Can you believe it?" Dorothy questioned as she and Micheala stood in her exam room.

"Why didn't she come to me?" Dr. Mike asked. Dorothy was about to answer but she looked out the window and saw Loren walking toward the barber shop, gazette in hand.

X

"How could he do it?" Loren asked slamming the paper down on the wooden counter.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Jake said as he cut Horace's hair.

"It says here in the gazette that somebody saw Hank attacking Grace!" Loren said appalled.

"Let me see." Horace said grabbing the paper from the older man. "A source in our humble town has reported that saloon owner Hank Lawson brutally attacked our beloved Grace." Horace read.

"Keep going." Loren said waving his hand at the rail thin man.

"Right, well, Hank is still at large and it is the opinion of this paper that a brute of a man such as Hank Lawson should he put in jail and until he is, no woman is safe." Horace finished the article. His face wore a look of fear. "I have to go find Myra." he said throwing the paper back to Loren and running out of the barber shop.

* * *

"Hank say it ain't so?" Myra asked as she burst into the saloon.

"What are you talking about?" he asked throwing back a shot.

"What the gazette is saying about you?"

"I don't read that rag." he said.

"I thought you loved Grace. How could you?" she said disappointedly.

"Keep your voice down, Myra." Hank whispered harshly. "What are you talking about?"

"The paper says that someone saw you attack Grace." Myra informed him.

"When?"  
"This morning."

"That ain't what happened." he said. "Did I ever hit you?"

"Well no." she said.

"What about any of the other girls?" he asked. Myra was silent. "No, raising your hand to someone ain't the same as hitting 'em."

"Hank I know that but the gazette..." Myra started.

"I don't care about the damn gazette." Hank rumbled. "It won't like that this morning. We were just..." he began.

"HANK!" they heard Loren Bray yell from outside the Golden Nugget. Hank and Myra exchange a look before heading outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell you your friends about LWYH. I honestly believe that everyone should bask in the glory that is Hank and Grace.
> 
> Remember, COMMENTS = LOVE!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know. Tell your friends! Hank/Grace deserve love! Best crack ship ever!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

As Byron Sully walked toward his wife's clinic he noticed the large crowd outside of the saloon.

"What's going on out there?" he asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"The townspeople are finally holding Hank accountable." Michaela answered.

"For what?"

"Here." she said handing him the paper. He read it and looked at her.

"Do you believe it?

"Do I believe that Hank has the capability to hurt Grace? she said. "Yes."

"I don't believe it." Sully said shaking his head. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" Dr. Mike asked. "We all know how badly he treats those girls."

"No we don't." he said.

"Why are you defending him Sully? He's been nothing but awful to you and everyone else in Colorado Springs." she said angrily.

"Because I know that people can change." he said angry as well.

"People only change when they want to change."

"And how do you know he didn't want to change?" Sully asked before he stormed out of the clinic.

XXXX

"Myra get down here." Horace said grabbing her and pulling her down beside him off the porch of the Golden Nugget.

"Whatdya want Loren?" Hank asked lighting his cigar.

"How could you?" someone in the mob yelled.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked playing dumb.

"We all know what you did!" Horace yelled.

"Horace no." Myra said pleading with her husband.

"Be quiet Myra." he said his hands on her shoulders.

"I personally think that Hank is a danger to all the women in this town." Preston spoke up. "He should be in jail."

"Yeah!" the crowd yelled.

"Until he is, no woman is safe!" Loren yelled. As Hank took another puff of his cigar Matthew climbed the steps

"It's time to go Hank." he said grabbing his arm.

"What is going on!" Grace yelled as she ran toward the saloon.

"Apparently, I'm getting hauled off to jail." Hank said with a grin.

"For what?" she asked stepping between him and the sheriff.

"It's alright now Grace." Loren said. "He's going where he belongs."

"Yeah!" the crowd shouted.

"I don't understand." she said looking over her shoulder at Hank.

"You didn't read the Gazette this morning?" Hank asked.

"No. I've been busy."

"Well, you missed out."

"What?" Grace said.

"Someone saw him, Grace." Preston said. "I always knew he was a swine."

"Hey! Shut your mouth Preston!" Hank yelled.

"See? Look at him! Can't control his temper." Horace said as he gripped Myra's shoulders tightly.

"Lock him up Matthew. It's your job." Loren said.

"It's time to go Hank." Matthew said reaching around Grace.

"No. You're not taking him anywhere until I know what's going on?" Grace said stepping in front of Hank again.

"Why do you care?" Dorothy questioned.

"Because I do. Now give me a copy of the paper." Grace said her hand held out. The red hair lady passed her one and right on the front page the headline read,  **Hank Lawson strikes Grace**. "What is this nonsense?"

"There was an eyewitness to the crime." Preston said. "Keep reading." Grace looked back down at the paper and read,  **'A source in our humble town has reported that saloon owner Hank Lawson** **brutally** **attacked our beloved Grace.'**

"Alright. Then where are my bruises? Why am I standing here talking to you fools instead of laid up in the clinic?" Grace asked irritation in her voice. The crowd shared looks with each other but remained silent. "Dorothy who told you this nonsense?" The woman was silent. "Dorothy."

"Well...Robert E." Dorothy said. "He said he saw it this morning."

"This morning...oh my." Grace said her cheeks turning pink. "He came to the Cafe this morning Hank. I didn't realize..."

"What do you wanna do?" Hank asked her. Grace looked him in the eye and smiled. She loved him and there was no reason to keep it a secret. She moved beside him and put her arm through his.

"Hank did  _not_ attack me. He kissed me." she said. The crowd let out a collective gasp.

"Why?" Preston asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Lodge but Mr. Lawson and I are in love." she said proudly. Hank let out a chuckle at the shocked faces of the mob; but it was quickly stifled. He knew that he had been right. The townspeople would never let them be together. He was Satan after all.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Myra said excitedly.

"Be quiet now, Myra." Horace whispered harshly.

"Thank you Myra. Listen, Hank did not attack me and I want you to put in that paper that you printed a lie." Grace said to Dorothy. She nodded. "Now get out of here. Who's running your businesses if you're all down here?" she said. As the mob began to thin out, Hank retreated inside the saloon. Grace turned to speak to him but realized that he was gone. She took a deep breath as she looked at the swinging doors. "Damn." she said quietly as she pushed them open.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked as he slammed a glass down on the countertop.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Never better." he said with a crooked smile.

"Is that the truth?" Grace asked as she brushed off a dusty stool before taking a seat.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hank asked as he poured her a glass of water.

"This." she said sliding the Gazette across the bar to him.

"I don't care about that rag." he said balling it up.

"Oh. Well, alright." she said getting to her feet.

"Where you going?"

"You seem to be alright so I'm leaving."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Did you see 'em out there?" Hank asked as he walked around the bar to stand in front of her. "I told you they wouldn't like this."

"And I told you I don't care what they like." Grace said caressing his scruffy jaw. "I love you Hank and there is no one in this town that's gonna change that." Hank leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." he whispered, his forehead on her.

"Good. Now, I've some business to attend to." she said pushing him away.

"What business?"

"My business. Don't you worry about it."

"Don't do something crazy, Grace."

"I'm in love with you, I think that's crazy enough." she said with a wink. "Oh and Hank."

"Yeah?" he said.

"If you ever want me to set foot in here again you should invest in a feather duster. Loren sells them for five cents." she said before she pushed the swinging doors open. She could hear him laughing as she headed across the street to the livery.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Robert E.!" Grace shouted over the clanging he was making.

"What?" he said putting his hammer down.

"I can't believe you." she said angrily.

"Me? You can't believe me?"

"That's what I said. You told Dorothy a lie. Hank was almost put in jail."

"So what? He's gonna end up there one way or another." Robert E. said his back to her.

"Listen here, you mind your business when it come to me and Hank." Grace said her hands on her hips.

"Me and Hank? Since when?" he asked trying to keep his voice low.

"Since this morning when you were spying on us." she said matter of factly. "I thought you were better than the rest of this town, Robert E.."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't think that you would spread vicious rumors like that, but I guess I was wrong."

"I just wanted everyone to finally see what kind of man he really is."

"You don't know him."

"I know he's a thief." Robert E. shouted.

"Yes, he cheated you out of some money but you know you are terrible at poker. So you're both at fault." Grace shouted back. "Hank is more of a man than you'll ever be. He would never tell a lie to hurt someone I love."

"You love him? That's funny." Robert E. said with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Ain't no rich white man gonna ever love you."

"Listen here Robert E., from now on you keep your bitter and cynical self away from me  _and_ Hank. You don't get to go around saying hurtful things just because no one is ever gonna love you." she said before she turned on her heel. She stopped suddenly and marched back toward him. "White or black." Robert E.'s mouth fell open. Grace lifted her chin, pulled her shawl tight, turned and headed back toward the Cafe.

XXXX

It had been two weeks since Grace had been back in Colorado Springs. She had all but forgotten about her misadventure. She and Hank had been courting and she was finally completely happy again. That was until she saw Sheriff Cooper walking past the cafe with an elderly man dressed in black.

 _'The judge.'_  she thought to herself. She wasn't ready to relive every horrible thing that had happened in those woods. She wasn't ready for the townspeople to know about her torment. She ran to the fence and watched as Matthew and the judge disappeared inside the Sheriff's office.

Hank watched as Matthew and the man he assumed was the judge went to the office. His mind instantly went to Grace. He threw his cigar in the road and strode toward the cafe. He found her standing at the fence just staring.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." she said meeting his eyes briefly before walking away.

"I don't believe that." he said passing through the gate.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you're afraid."

"Of what?"

"The judge takin' one look at those boys and droppin' the whole thing." Hank said grabbing her arms. "It ain't gonna happen."

"You don't know that." Grace said looking down at the ground. "They're white, Hank. That judge ain't from Colorado Springs."

"I won't let him." he said sternly. "They gon' get what's comin' to them."

"Don't go doing something stupid." she said wiping her eyes.

"Listen to me, people are on your side." Hank said tilting her head to look at him. "They ain't gonna let the judge just drop it. That meddlin' Micheala wouldn't give him the satisfaction." Grace smiled as he wiped her tears away. "I love you, I ain't gonna let nothing bad happen to ya."

"I love you too." she said as he kissed her sweetly.

"I'm gonna make sure this trial is still on. You get ready for breakfast, alright?" Hank said as he hugged her. She returned his and reveled in the feel of his strong arms around her. "I'll be back." he said breaking their hug. She watched him as she strode off toward the Sheriff's office.

XXXX

Hank swung the door of the Sheriff's office open to find the old man sitting behind Matthew's desk.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the young sheriff.

"Hank Lawson, this is Judge Dumford." Matthew said.

"Is he leavin'?" Hank asked glancing at the man.

"He just got here." Matthew answered.

"I don't want you lettin' him leave and not hearin' this case, Matthew." Hank said loudly.

"Calm down. I just told you he just got here."

"That ain't tellin' me he's stayin' around." he yelled. "Them boys deserve to hang for what they did."

"Hank! Calm down." the sheriff said putting his hand on the tall man's chest. "Judge Dumford and me were just talking about when the trial was gonna start."

"What?" Hank asked calmly.

"He ain't leavin'." Matthew said.

"You ain't leavin'?" the blonde man asked the older gentleman.

"Not until I've heard this trial, no." Judge Dumford said. "Are you close to the case?"

"Somethin' like that." Hank said his eyes on the Crowfelds in their cell. "You just make sure you do the right thing." he said turning to the judge.

"I'll do what's fair Mr. Lawson." Judge Dumford said extending his hand to Hank. He looked at it briefly before shaking it.

"You better." Hank said gruffly before exiting the office. As he strode toward the saloon, Jake caught up to him.

"What were you doing in there?" Jake asked as they entered the saloon.

"Checkin' on something."

"What's going on in here?" Jake asked as he looked around the bar. Even though it was daytime the lanterns burned bright. The round tables sat in even rows with white tablecloths on them. His spot at the bar didn't have it's usual inch of dust on it. The top of the bars was sanded and smoothed, no water rings.

"What are you talking about?" Hank asked as he grabbed two shot glasses.

"It's...clean in here." he said. "It doesn't smell like old whiskey and...well...you know."

"Right." Hank laughed as he poured the whiskey.

"So what's going on?"

"I did it for Grace." he muttered.

"What was that?" Jake asked amused.

"I did it for Grace, alright?" Hank said aloud. "She didn't like comin' in here." Jake almost fell off his stool laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You! Hank Lawson being run by some woman." Jake laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day! I've gotta tell Loren." he said getting off his stool.

"Jake!" Hank called but it was too late, the saloon door was already swinging.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi. So it's been a little while since I've updated this but other fics have gotten in the way of our beautiful Grank. (Yes, that is the Hank/Grace ship name. I made it up because well, damnit Sully, Michaela, Andrew and Colleen not the only people who are awesome enough to deserve one. Not that I think those 2 couples are awesome, I'm just saying.) So I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape and physical abuse: In this chapter Grace retells what happened in the woods.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman because honestly if I did, almost none of the couples would have ended up together because all the men would have been fighting to the death over Grace. Except for Horace. He'd be off to the side still annoying Myra.

It had been a few days since Judge Dumford had arrived in Colorado Springs and the day had finally arrived for the trial. Hank had wakened in the middle of the night. Full of worry.  _What if talking about all of this made Grace hurt again after she had come so far in such a short time? What if she froze when she saw them boys again? What if she panicked and she couldn't tell the judge what he needed to know?_ The worry and his rapid thoughts continued to swirl through the rest of the night.

He took his, what had to have been, 100th shot as the sun peeked through the windows of the saloon and stretched across the floor. He washed and brushed his hair. He wore black pants, a dark blue shirt with thin black stripes, a black scarf and a black waist coat with dark blue swirls. He polished up his boots before he slid his feet into them. Hank looked at himself in the mirror once more before he went out front. He watched as Dorothy and her little notebook hanging around her neck walked with Loren and Jake toward the church. He watched as Horace, Myra, Michaela and Colleen headed that way as well. He watched Robert E. walk with Sully and Cloud Dancing. Hank was pleased that the judge had decided to allow the Indian to testify. He knew more about Grace's injuries than Michaela.

Robert E. sneered at him but kept walking. Hank rolled his eyes as he waited. Finally he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her ebony shoulder length hair was half down, half up, her dark blue dress with the black lace lapels looked beautiful on her. He stepped off the porch of the saloon and joined her.

"How you feelin'?" he questioned taking her hand.

"I'm fine." Grace answered looking straight ahead.

"You ain't gotta do this." Hank said as they stopped outside the door of the church.

"If I don't those boys go free." she said finally looking him in the eyes. "I have to."

"Well I'm here for you."

"Hank." she said with a sigh. "I need a favor."

"Anything." he said searching her eyes.

"I want you to leave when it's time for me to testify." she blurted out.

"No. Grace, I'm not gonna do that." he said shaking his head furiously.

"Please Hank." Grace said touching his cheek. "I don't want you hearing about what happened out there."

"Grace, I can handle it." Hank whispered nuzzling into her hand. She smiled at him softly as he brushed a tear from her eye.

"You're probably right, but I can't handle you knowin' all the details."

"I..."

"Please do this for me. When it's my turn, just get up and leave." she said brushing his hair out of his face. He grabbed her hands, touched his forehead to hers and sighed.

"I love you." Hank said softly.

"I love you too." she said matching his tone. He kissed her deeply before he opened the door allowing her inside first. He squeezed her hand tightly as they took a seat.

The proceedings began and Hank put his arm around Grace as she began to fidget when the retelling of the events that happened in town. It was it getting closer to her turn. The judge had heard from Michaela, Dorothy, and Cloud Dancing.

"Grace." Judge Dumford said, his voice kind. "Would you mind ma'am?" he asked gesturing for her to take the witness stand. She nodded. Hank stood with her.

"I won't be long." she said quietly.

"I won't be far." he whispered back. Hank kissed her forehead and exited the church. Grace took a deep breath as she sat in the chair facing her friends and neighbors.

"Whenever you're ready." Judge Dumford said. She nodded again.

"It was after dinner. I was wiping down all the tables and things. I heard a noise but when I turned around I didn't see anything. So I finished up and went to the kitchen to collect my things. When I came out of the kitchen John and Jared Crowfeld were waiting for me. The older one gagged me and because I kept fighting the younger one knocked me out." Grace said keeping her eyes on the judge. She didn't want to look at her friends. She couldn't. "When I woke up I was tied at the wrists and ankles to an old uncomfortable bed. All of my clothes removed except for my underthings which were torn. I was still gagged and struggling to get free when Jared Crowfeld came in. He smiled the devil's smile before he...climbed on top of me. I screamed as he..." she stopped wiping her tears.

"Continue whenever you're ready." Judge Dumford said handing her a handkerchief. She blotted her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"I screamed as he slammed into me for a few minutes before he grunted and fell off of me. I laid there crying when John came in. He fed me a little and gave me a drink of water. He left the room and I thought I was safe for the moment but he came back and did exactly what his brother had done. When I tried to fight against them they punched me in the face and side and they slammed harder into me." Grace explained, her tears streaming down her face. "Until one day, after I had been pleading with God for hours for salvation, Hank showed up and rescued me." she said with a grin. "He brought me outside and Cloud Dancing checked me out. I was fit for riding so we left that terrible place."

"Is that all that happened?" the judge asked.

"Yes." Grace said. "Those boys took everything from me." she said tearfully.

"Thank you." the older man said. Grace got up and headed straight toward the door.

"Hank." she said as she ran across the church yard to him. He opened his arms and she crashed into him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. Just fine." she said snuggling into his chest.

"Let's go back inside." he said, his arms still around her. When they entered back into the room the judge was about to give his verdict.

"Do you boys have anything to say for yourselves?" Judge Dumford asked his attention on the brothers.

"We ain't think we done nothin' wrong." Jared Crowfeld spoke. "She's a nergo. She don't expect no better."

"Is that all?" the judge asked.

"Yeah."

"Then sit down." he said. Jared sat back down in his chair. "Usually I would take a few days to decide on a case such as this; but with the testimony that I've heard and the final thoughts of Jared Crowfeld on behalf of himself and his brother, I'm ready to rule now." There was a hushed murmur over the room. "I find both of you boys guilty and because of your heinous crimes I sentence to hang by the neck until dead in two days time. Sheriff Cooper, is that enough time for you to get your gallows ready?"

"Yes sir." Matthew spoke up.

"Good." Judge Dumford said as he banged the gavel. It was over. All of it. Over. Hank hugged a crying Grace as all of her friends came over. He stepped back and gave her time with them. She turned and smiled at him. It was a warm and loving smile. The kind of smile he had always wanted to receive from a woman but never had.

"You ready to go?" she asked joining him.

"I am." he said linking his fingers with hers. As they walked back toward town he could feel eyes on them. He turned to find Robert E. staring angrily. He smirked as he leaned over and kissed Grace.

"I love you." she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." he said kissing her once again. Robert E.'s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. Hank stifled a chuckle as he walked Grace to her cafe.

"Well, I guess the cafe will be closed in a few days."

"Why?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Because I don't want to be anywhere around when they hang those boys. I just don't want to a witness the killing of another human being. Not ever again." she said looking into his blue eyes.

"I understand."

"Good. Now get on back to the saloon. We both got businesses to run."

"I'll be back later." Hank said with a quick kiss to her lips. She smiled at him before she went into the kitchen. He sighed as he headed back toward the Golden Nugget. He hadn't thought about the hanging affecting her negatively. He didn't want that to happen.

* * *

 

After dinner when everyone had cleared out, Hank stayed behind. He watched her clean up, smiling whenever she looked at him.

"What are you still doing here Hank Lawson?" she asked sitting in the seat once occupied by Loren Bray.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said taking her hands in his. "What do you think about Denver?"

"I think it's a city." Grace teased.

"C'mon." Hank chuckled.

"I've only ever been once. And Olive wouldn't let me off the wagon." she said. "But what I saw from there was lovely."

"Well, you should see more than that."

"Well, I agree but I was workin' for her."

"Well, you ain't workin' for me." he told her. "So, let's get you home and packed up." he said rising to his feet.

"What?"

"We're going to Denver in the morning." Hank said with a boyish smile.

"I can't just leave the cafe." she said returning his smile. She hadn't wanted to but seeing Hank smile a real smile that made his eyes light up was beautiful and her will wasn't strong enough to fight it.

"I've got Jake and Loren covering the saloon and the cafe." he said pulling her by the hand.

"Oh Lord. I hope they asked Dorothy or Colleen to help them." she said as he helped her into the wagon.

"I'm sure they will. They're gonna be too drunk to do much else." Hank laughed. His laughter infected her as they rode off toward her house.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So here is the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Hank and Grace go to Denver and in the next chapter romance is abound. There are only a few chapters left so tell your friends!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

Grace woke up excited. Denver. She couldn't believe she was going to Denver to actually enjoy the city. She collected all the bags that she and Hank had packed the night before and pulled them outside. She grew more and more excited as she stood on the porch waiting for him. When Hank pulled up in his wagon Grace was beaming.

"Good morning." she said happily.

"Good mornin'." he said jumping to the ground. He kissed her lips softly before grabbing her bags. "You ready?" he asked her as he loaded her last bag onto the back of the wagon.

"Yes. I'm really excited." Grace said as he helped her into the wagon.

"Good. Let's go." Hank said joining her. He snapped the reins and the horses took off. They chatted about everything he wanted to show her as they reached their destination.

When they arrived at the train station, Micheala, Dorothy, Sully, Robert E. Loren, Jake, Myra, Horace and a few other townspeople were waiting.

"Where are you going?" Dorothy asked as she pulled Grace over to where she, Dr. Mike and Myra were standing.

"Denver." Grace answered.

"What's in Denver?" Micheala asked.

"I don't know. Hank wanted to take me." Grace said.

"Have fun, Grace." Myra said hugging her tightly.

"You can't possibly be really going." Dorothy said aghast.

"And why not?" the black woman asked haughtily.

"We just want you to be careful." Dr. Mike said glancing at Hank.

"I'm perfectly safe." Grace said. "Thank you for your misplaced concern." she said before she smiled at Myra and rejoined Hank. She hugged Sully and waved goodbye to Jake and Loren. As the couple walked across the platform to board the train, they were stopped by Horace and Robert E..

"Whatdya want?" Hank asked annoyed.

"You ain't takin' her nowhere." Robert E. said sternly.

"That's right." Horace said. "We care about Grace and we ain't gonna see her hurt by the likes of you." Grace felt Hank make a move toward the skinny man but he stopped when she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for thinkin' of me but I'll be fine." Grace said.

"Not with him, you won't." Robert E. said glaring at the tall, blonde man.

"Robert E., standing next to me could be the worst renegade in the whole country and I would go with him before I stayed here with you." she said looking him in the eyes. "So why don't you run along and tell Dorothy what I said. Hank and I have a train to catch." The pair walked away leaving Robert E. dumbfounded.

They boarded the train went straight to Hank's private compartment. He took her shawl and she took a seat. He sat across from her and smiled to himself. He could see the excitement in her brown eyes. Denver was going to be amazing.

* * *

 

Hank pulled the tickets out of his waistcoat pocket when he heard the conductor calling for them. He rose to his feet and went to the door. Grace was asleep and he wanted her to stay that way.

"Tickets, sir?" the man as he glanced into the compartment. "Sir?"

"Yeah?" Hank said.

"No negros in the private compartments." he said frankly. Hank wanted to punch him.

"She ain't no negro, she's Grace and she's stayin' right here." Hank said sternly. "I paid for this compartment and I brought her along so she's gonna enjoy it."

"But sir..." the man began.

"She's stayin' right here." the tall blonde man said pulling his gun.

"Yes sir." the man said punching the tickets. Hank waved the man away with his gun before he put it back in his holster. The compartment was large. He had two benches and a bed. The bed was short and he didn't necessarily feel like being cramped so he lifted her off the couch and laid her down on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead before he settled back on his cushioned bench.

* * *

 

When Grace awoke the train was pulling to a stop. Hank was awake and pulling on his boots.

"You ready?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at her. She nodded and put her own shoes back on. They de-boarded and stood on the platform with their bags. Hank hailed a carriage driver and they headed toward their hotel. Hank watched as Grace looked wide eyed at all the buildings. "We're here." he said as he jumped out of the carriage and held a hand out for her. She took it and exited the carriage. They were greeted by a black doorman.

"Sir." he said collecting the bags and setting them by the door. He looked at Grace and his eyes grew wide. "You gotta go in the back way." he said to her.

"Of course." Grace said.

"No. She's with me." Hank said pulling her close to him.

"But sir,..."

"Hank, it's fine." she said patiently.

"No it ain't and we ain't talkin' about it anymore." he said as he took her hand and pulled her into the hotel behind him. The lobby of the hotel was beautiful. High ceilings, crown molding, beautiful crystal chandeliers.

"Welcome to The Brown Palace Hotel." a short paunchy man said approaching them. He cut his eyes at Grace. "I'm Mr. Dell, the manager. What can I help you with?"

"I'd needa check in." Hank said looking down at the man.

"Very well, but...your guest...has her own entrance in the back of the hotel. Our doorman will be happy to show her." he said his nose in the air.

"What?"

"Somehow I doubt that." Grace muttered.

"No negros allowed in the main lobby, sir." The blonde man made a move toward the manager but Grace squeezed his hand.

"I ain't gonna say this but once." Hank said as he pushed his long coat back and exposed the gun on his hip. "Grace is with me. I don't no trouble comin' to her."

"Yes, sir." the man said flabbergasted.

"Now, I wanna check in." Hank said letting his coat cover the gun. Mr. Dell hurried over to the desk, grabbed the key and a bellhop and returned to them.

"Reginald will show you to your room." Mr. Dell said, his face flushed. Hank nodded briefly and followed the bellhop to the elevator.

"I could have went in the back, Hank." she said once the door closed.

"No you couldn't." he said glancing down at her. She held his hand tight as the square room zoomed up. The bellhop opened the door and led them down a long beautifully decorated hallway. He put the key in and unlocked the door and they followed him inside.

"This is the sitting area." he said pointing to the plush loveseats, armchairs and coffee table. "This is the balcony." he said pulling the doors open and allowed the sounds of the horseshoes clomping and people talking to filter into the room. "This is the bedroom." the bellhop said leading them into another room with a large lavish bed. It had a carved solid wood headboard and it was elevated off the floor a bit. "And here is your private washroom." he said opening a room off to the side of the bedroom. Hank handed him some money and the bellhop left.

"This room is beautiful, Hank." she said her eyes wide taking in all the luxurious things.

"I wanted this to be special for ya." he said removing his hat. "I'm gonna put my things away. You comin'?"

"Um, yeah." she said as she took a deep breath. She entered into the bedroom and she refused to look at the bed. She wasn't going to let herself think about what was going to happen later, when it was time for bed. No. She was gonna unpack and enjoy whatever Hank had planned for the rest of the afternoon.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hank and Grace spent the afternoon exploring the city of Denver. He showed his gun more than he cared to but so what? If it meant Grace got to enjoy Denver the way he did, then he'd show it all day. When they returned to the hotel, Grace went to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. Hank stayed in the sitting area. Just as he propped his feet up when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn." he muttered as he rose from the love seat. He headed to the door and opened it.

"You have a delivery, sir." the man in the bellhop uniform said. He held out a long bag to Hank. He took it and tipped the man. Hank opened the bag and smiled. He placed it on the bed and went back to his place on the loveseat.

When Grace exited the bathroom she noticed a dress laying on the bed. It was maroon and made of soft velvet.

"Hank?" she asked stepping in the open sitting room. "Where did that dress come from?"

"A catalog." he answered.

"I'm serious." she said grinning at him as she sat down beside him.

"Me too. I order it two weeks ago."

"Why?"

"You need a dress for dinner this Saturday night." Hank said wrapping his arm around her.

"What's Saturday?" Grace questioned excitedly, leaning into him.

"You'll see." he said with a crooked smile. She smiled up at him and they sat quietly enjoying the sounds of bustling Denver.

* * *

 

Grace was having the most wonderful week she had had in her entire life. Hank had shown her everything that Denver had to offer, even though she thought they'd be arrested a few times. It was Saturday and she was curious about dinner that night.

Hank used Saturday to show Grace some of his favorite places in the city. Places he had often visited alone but now could bring her along. When they returned to the hotel to get ready for dinner, he kissed her deeply once they were inside the door.

"What was that for?" she asked catching her breath.

"Just 'cause." he said softly. "Get ready." Grace nodded and headed toward the bathroom. When Hank heard the bathroom door snap shut he went digging in one of his bags. He finally laid his hand on a small velvet box. He put it in his jacket pocket and waited for Grace to finish. Tonight was going to be perfect and special.

When she finally emerged she was wearing the dress he had ordered for her. It was maroon with a rosette that was on the right side of her chest and the bodice twisted toward the left. It fell straight to the floor. The puffy upper sleeves became formfitting at the elbow to the wrist. The back had a train that met the back of the dress with a bow.

"You look beautiful." he said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you." she said her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute." he said brushing past her.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Grace asked following him into the bedroom.

"Jake gave me this so that I could shave myself." Hank said showing her the razor.

"Why do you need to shave?" she asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You got on a pretty dress. I wanna look proper."

"I'm not overly concerned about what looks proper." she said. "How can I be?"

"What?" Hank asked confused.

"Being seen with you and your beard is the most proper thing I've done all week."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've been laying in that bed with you outside of marriage for a week. I'm thinkin' that being seen with you and some hair on your face is the least of my worries." Grace explained. Hank threw his head back in laughter before he wrapped her in a hug.

"Then, I'm ready to go now." he said kissing the top of her head and leading her from the room. Hank placed her pillbox hat on her head and slipped into his jacket. He opened the door for her and took her hand once he joined her in the hallway.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Garden Cafe, they were led to their secluded table in the back. It was surrounded by white lilies. The linen tablecloth was stark white and there place settings were fine China. It was nicer than anything Grace had ever eaten on.

"This is beautiful but where is everyone?" she asked sitting down in the seat that Hank pulled out for her.

"It's just gon' be me and you." he said sitting across from her. "No gawkers." she nodded. Dinner was served and they ate in relative silence. After the pie, Hank cleared his throat. "Grace."

"Yes." she said with a soft smile.

"I wanna ask you something."

"I'm listening."

"Damn this is hard." he chuckled. She grabbed his hand and he took a deep breath. "I love ya and I ain't a happy man. I ain't a good man." he said avoiding her eyes. "Well at least I won't." he interlocked their fingers together. "You came around and made me wanna be better even before I realized it. When we saved ya from those boys, I can't explain the relief I felt. It was out of this world."

"I felt it too." she said cupping his jaw.

"I've felt it everyday since. I don't wanna stop feelin' it. Ever." Hank said nuzzling into her hand. "That's why I want you to be my wife." he said brandishing the velvet box. He opened it and revealed the most beautiful ring Grace had ever seen. It was a moderate round cut diamond surrounded by fourteen small round diamonds. The setting twisted out into a diamond covered band.

"Hank..." she whispered. He looked into her eyes but quickly looked away.

"I get it. What would a lady look like marryin' a dirty saloon owner?" he said leaning away. "Are you ready to go?"

"No." Grace holding his hand tightly. "You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to hear you say the words."

"Listen here Hank Lawson, you are no mind reader." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I'm listenin'."

"Are you?" Grace asked. He nodded. "Sully told me about what happened in the woods between, him, you and Cloud Dancing." Hank avoided her eyes again. "So, I'm gonna ask you again. Are you listening?" His eyes shot up to her. He stared deeply into her eyes and realized that she didn't need to say anything. He could hear her answer when he listened with his heart.


End file.
